The CMS supports the research of NIA scientists. A critical focus of this support is training in the humane care and handling of research animals. CMS is responsible for housing and care of research animals and for enhancing their well-being. The animal program and animal laboratory areas are inspected and evaluated at least twice each year by the NIA Animal Care and Use Committee (ACUC), in compliance with federal regulations and guidelines. CMS is working to establish firm and consistent resource management while enhancing a collaborative relationship with investigators. These efforts are critical to controlling animal numbers while meeting the needs of the investigators. The training offered through NIA CMS ensures that all animal handling is in compliance with NIA, NIH, and federal regulations and guidelines for the continued assurance of full accreditation by the AAALAC, International. The NIA CMS also develops and/or recommends refinements in humane care and handling and provides training to NIA intramural researchers. Every three years the NIA vivarium undergoes a site visit by the accrediting institution AAALAC. In 2009, NIA underwent this site visit and the recomendation made by the site visitor at the postvisit review was to continue full accreditation without reservation. All NIA research staff using animals is required to complete facility-specific training. This training includes requirements for facility entry, proper animal handling procedures, and other related issues. The NIA APD and ACUC Chairperson also provide updates on new/revised Federal, NIH, and/or NIA animal welfare guidelines at monthly NIA meetings. CMS has commissioned and occupied the new vivarium in the BRC. CMS has developed and is beginning the implementation of a new overall plan for segregation of breeding and experimental animals with the intent of establishing a colony that is free of all known, testable pathogens and to maximize biosecurity within the colony. Design modifications using modular partitions in the large holding rooms at the BRC have been started. This will result in in increased control of access to the spaces and increased bio-security. The increases to security are being extended to the entire vivarium space at the BRC as well as to spaces in the GRC. CMS has initiated and completed repairs to animal holding and procedure spaces in the basement, 1st floor quarantine, 2nd and 3rd floor spaces.